Five Short Pages
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Five short pages were spread out before him, chronicling the moods of his wife. Short companion piece to Of Saturn.
1. Five Short Pages

Five Short Pages

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Sailor Moon.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This a short companion piece to Of Saturn. Yuki is about 10 years old._

* * *

Five short pages were spread out before him, chronicling the moods of his wife. He wasn't sure where Spectra had gotten hold of them from, but he didn't care really. The shade/ghost hybrid probably had her little assistant Bertrand steal them when her back was turned.

"Out," he commanded without turning around.

"Otousan?"

"Yuki, I wish to be left alone, please," the King of All Ghosts told his son, the Saturn Knight.

"You're hurting again," came the quiet reply. Cold fingers touched his temples, followed by a slight surge of relief. Yuki swayed for a moment, but his father turned and steadied him.

"You're not strong enough, yet, Yuki," he was chided. "It will come in time."

"Yes, father."

Since Ganymede had ascended the throne, the spoken languages most heard around him were various accents of Lunarian, English, Japanese, and the universal ghost language. All of his children had adopted Lunarian and Japanese as their native languages. All of them spoke passable English, except for Esther. "What are those?" Yuki asked, looking at the pages in his father's hands.

"Stolen pages from your mother's diary from the looks of it," came the reply. "How Spectra got a hold of them, I don't know. She's being punished as we speak, that I can promise you."

 _(scene flash to Momo-Ganymede's youngest daughter- having a tea party with Spectra dressed in floral horror and a look of disgust on her face as she pretended to drink the 'tea')_

A faint squeak alerted Danny to his son's distresss. "Yuki!" he gasped, barely able to grab him in time before he pitched forward.

"Okay, I'll have to take you across the barrier to your mother," he muttered to himself. "No time to get to Wulf. Teleportation it is. Just hope I don't end up in Walker's prison like last time I tried it."

Concentrating, he tapped into his connection with the fabric of life, and imagined himself holding his son and stepping into a glowing green doorway. When he opened his eyes, several stunned healers stared at him. He looked around and barely recognized the burly man sitting upright with no shirt on the examining table and Senshi Mercury staring at him.

"King Ganymede," she said, a smile tugging at her lips, though her tone was stern. "I am currently with a patient, as you can see."

"Great suffering spooks! Danny-boy...you are Danny Phantom, aren't you?" the patient said, jumping off the table. "Do you remember me? Jack Fenton?"

"Daddy?" Yuki asked weakly, stirring in his arms. "Where are we?"

"In the infirmary in Crystal Tokyo," Ganymede said, putting his son down. "I was aiming for the Healers' Academy on Saturn," he apologized to Sailor Mercury. "I'm still working out the kinks to teleportation."

"New power?"

"Hai."

"I will get word to Queen Hotaru, King Ganymede," she said. "Meanwhile, take Prince Yuki to the third room down the hall, and I'll be with you in a minute. Mr. Fenton, if you'd mind..."

Jack ignored the doctor and focused on the powerful ghost before him. "Phantom?"

"Yes?" the King of All Ghosts asked, turning around, one hand on the doorknob.

"Nothing," Jack said, deflated. "You just look like an older version of my son. You, obviously, can't be him."

"I sense an unbalance," Ganymede said, studying the man. "Some do call me Danny or Phantom. My name, though, is Ganymede; I am the King of the Reflection. This is my son, Prince Yuki of Saturn."

"Ganymede, get out of my examination this instant!" Mercury yelled.

"Hai, Mercury-hime," Ganymede said, bowing to her and quickly darting out into the hall.

"Not Jiji," Yuki murmured. "Jiji."

Ganymede handed his beloved the five pages he'd been given by Spectra. She had arrived within the hour after he called for her. "I did not read them," he told her. "I respect you too much for that."

Hotaru's violet eyes were solemn. "I left the book out for you to read, Ganymede. It was time for you to know why it had to be done."

"What was it in the wine?" he asked. "Walker never explained it."

"Poa," she said. "It is a poison extracted from a fish in the Triton Sea, on Neptune. Administered carefully, it will veil your memories, but not completely sever them. It appears in amber liquid form."

"We drank the same wine," he said, frowning a bit.

"Father is the God of Time," she reminded him. "Ganymede?"

"Hmm?!" was the only thing he had time to utter, before Hotaru's lips brushed his. He groaned and let the kiss deepen. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, and other around her neck. Lost in his thoughts and the kiss, he almost didn't here the faint gagging sound come from their son's bed.

Hotaru broke the kiss, and handed the five pages back to him. "Read them, love. But first, go to the man in the other room. He is your mortal father."

"I will have to go via the Time Gates," Ganymede mused. "Your father will have cats if I don't do things in the present time." He used air quotes.

She kissed him again softly. "I will attend to Yuki. Go."

"Yes, love."


	2. One

Five Short Pages

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Sailor Moon.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This a short companion piece to Of Saturn._

* * *

 **One**

* * *

 **Crystal Millennium, Time Gate**

Jack squinted, but couldn't make heads or tails of where he was. Before him was a tall, tan-skinned woman with dark green hair and wine colored eyes; she wore what resembled a white sailor-suited short skirted bathing suit of some kind with boots and carried a bejeweled key-shaped staff as tall as she was.

"You're out," was all she said, a smile on her face. "You know Endymion will be coming for you soon."

Jack saw Phantom shrug. "It was inevitable, Suna."

The mists in that dark and lonely place resolved themselves into the shape of two great ornate doors. "What?"

"It is the Space-Time Door," the woman told him. "These doors lead to the Fourth Dimension, to any point in space or time," she explained. "Through them, you shall pass back into your own time and place. Phantom, love, your Terran father must go alone for you are not permitted to travel with him."

Jack turned to face the ghost who was his son, and squared his shoulders. "Danny?"

The King of All Ghosts released his father, who swayed for a moment before catching his balace. "You'll be fine. What you do with the knowledge you gained here is up to you."

Setsuna nodded. "Try not to change too much of the past, Mr. Fenton. We need the Crow Prince to provide the balance the Reflection needs."

Jack nodded, as Setsuna walked with him to the great doors. Inserting the tip of her staff into the lock, she turned it and he heard the doors click open. Bright light blinded them for a moment, and then he was gone through. The doors shut behind him.

Jack hadn't gone far when he tiptoed back to the doors and peered through the lock. His son was locked in a lover's embrace with the Guardian. He smiled to himself.

* * *

 **Present Day, Terra, Amity Park, Fenton Works**

Danny dropped his book bag on the floor with a thud, and opened the fridge to see what was edible, or possibly less ectoplasmically-inclined to come to life. The sound of a throat clearing reached his ears and caused him to whip his head around at the sound.

"Dad?"

A chair spun out to meet him.

"It's time we have a talk, Danny boy."

"About what?"

"About shoes and ships, sealing wax, cabbages and kings."

Danny was confused. His brow furrowed. "What?!"

"Your future, Daniel. Now sit!"

"Yes, sir," he said, in a quiet voice.

* * *

 _Excerpt from Saturn's Diary_

 _Today, Yuki performed a healing spell to take away Ganymede's headache that almost caused a backlash on him. He's agreed not to try it again, and will spend the next six months at home on Saturn studying with the healers._

 _Ganymede has been strangely quiet after his visit with Endymion and Serenity. He's agreed to finally be Cleansed by the Ginzuishou. Neither of the two royals know what sparked this decision, although Mercury-hime says it may have been the result of the past briefly touching the future. Setsuna refuses to say anything._

 _Wonder if I can get a few cockroaches from Shinju's 'pet' farm. What she'll do then?_

* * *

"Kill you is what," Ganymede muttered, back in the Reflection, in his lair after reading the last word from Hotaru's first entry page. He clutched his forehead in pain. The memories of the man he'd helped to return to his own time flashed in his mind, along with a complicated explanation about the birds and the bees that had left him blushing for days when he was a teenager. His hair turned bright cherry pink at the thought.

He looked toward the shelf where he kept his most prized ice sculptures. His gloved fingertips traced one, that of the burly man playing with action figures. "Dad, I remember you now." The woman, next to him, frozen mid-battle stance against a ecto-puss, caught his eye. "Mom." How, he knew she was his mother, he could not fathom. His memories were still hazy, but slowly coming back with time.

A red-haired girl dressed in black and teal, was sitting on a couch reading a book. "I still don't know who you are to me," he told her, "but maybe in time I will."

Two strong arms wrapped themselves aground him, and a soft kiss planted on the back of his neck. He smiled, and turned his head to meet his love's gaze. "Hello to you, too, love."

"You finally remembered?" Desiree asked him.

"All, but her," he said, indicating the figure of the girl reading the book. "We were close though."

"It will come with time. Esther wishes to show us the newest addition to her garden."

"Then let us go," he said, taking her arm.


	3. Two

Five Short Pages

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Sailor Moon.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This a short companion piece to Of Saturn._

* * *

 **Crystal Millennium, Reflection, Phantom's Keep, Kitchen, Summer**

* * *

 **Two**

* * *

"Mom, what are you doing?" Esther asked. She was the eldest of the Ghost King's children, and looked liked a younger version of her mother, just with the winter-hued eyes of her father in his human form.

"Recreating a special event for your father," her mother said, while setting out the ingredients to make sugar cookies, and poured out half the contents of a sack of flour on the table.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, dear, you'll understand when you're an adult."

Esther slunk out of the kitchen.

"What's up?" Her younger brother asked.

"They're not making sugar cookies in there," she informed him. "You'll understand when you're older." She patted him on the head, and walked away.

* * *

 **Saturn's Journal**

 _Father sent Yuki back in time three times today. Once to procur Amser's DNA and twice to mingle it with Ganymede's. The first time Yuki slipped it into an ectoplasmic based gel the girl was floating in. The second time, Yuki inserted into the batch of Ecto-Dejecto Ganymede's Terran parents had made, which Ganymede unknowingly stabilized the girl with._

 _Following Father's instructions, Ganymede reduced the girl to ash at our coronation. To the ghosts, she was an abomination. Her pure essence was transported to Father's domain, where with Time's aid, she'll be reformed. My niece will awaken some day and take her mother's place as Princess of Charon._

* * *

 **21st Century, Reflection, Phantom's Keep, 3 months after wedding**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Phantom demanded of the jumpsuit-clad man and woman. They looked at each other, then grinned.

"You're fifteen today, Danno!" the man in orange exclaimed. "We brought you something."

"Ghost hunters in the Reflection bearing gifts?" the King of All Ghosts said, dumbfounded. A slender arm touched his wrist gently.

"Let them give their gifts, love," Desiree said, gently. "These hunters are special to you."

The woman in blue smiled sadly. "Hi, sweetie, I know you don't remember us, but we wanted to give you these. We can't stay long as humans can't long survive the Ghost Zone's coldness."

"Place is really freaky," the orange man added.

The Fright Knight snorted. "It suits us just fine, Terran."

Prince Ganymede's mouth twitched slightly; his acute hearing caught the barely audible comment of the Shadow Paladin. "What did you bring?"

"This one is from us, sweetie," Maddie said, handing over a black and white snowflake patterned box. it was less than 4 fingers across and three wide.

He took it and shook it gently. Nothing rattled. "It's not going to explode, is it?" he asked them worriedly, a strange image of half a dozen scientific inventions attacking him in the back of his mind.

"No, sugar," the huntress told . "Open it."

Carefully unwrapping the gift, the Ghost King opened the box to reveal-a cell phone.

"It works like a regular cell phone, but runs on a tiny ecto-converter and will last for a very long time," the man said. "I programmed all our numbers in it, even the Nasty Burger you like to go to with Sam and Tucker."

Images of bats and tech gadgets came to mind when the man spoke those names to him. "Who are Sam and Tucker?" he asked, turning to Desiree.

"Sam is the mortal name of Princess Amser of Charon," the Shadow Paladin answered for her. She frowned at him. "She's Prince Solannon of Sol's future bride."

He nodded. "Amser I know. What of this Tucker?"

"He is Terran," Desiree explained. "He is more clever than Technus and Skulker combined."

"Not arguing there," the Crow Prince muttered. He pocketed the Terran device, and walked over to the humans. "There was a second gift?"

"From Jazz, Sam and Tucker," the woman said. The gift was a simple picture of the whole Casper High freshman class. Holding up a huge banner were Princess Amser, a dark-skinned boy and a girl with carrot-red hair. The banner read: Happy Birthday, Danny Phantom-our hero!

"Er, tell them I said thank you," he told her. Emerald eyes swept over their forms. "Mabel! Molly! See that our guests are refreshed and returned to Terra in a way so as not to arouse Walker's suspicions."

Without warning, and without knowledge of why tears were running down his face, Ganymede hugged the two humans tightly. "I love you," he whispered to them.

"And we love you, Danny-boy. We won't be able to come again, but know this, a light will always be left on for you."

Prince Ganymede's mind was soon preoccupied with the attention of the Five, who began murmuring about him producing an heir.

"I'm only fifteen!" he protested.

"We know, Great One," Frostbite assured him.

"Congratulation, Daniel, you are now of age," Plasmius said, smirking at him.

"Of age for what?" Ganymede asked him suspiciously.

"To learn to cook, love," Desiree purred in his ear. "Follow me. We're going to make a salad and some sugar cookies for dinner."


	4. Three

Five Short Pages

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Sailor Moon.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This a short companion piece to Of Saturn._

* * *

 **Three**

* * *

 **Present Day, Terra, Wisconsin**

* * *

"You have an 'h' on your forhead, with a cross at the top. It's kinda of curvy at the bottom," the woman told him, when he stopped to ask for directions.

"So does my mom, but most people can't see it because of the glamour," he said.

"And your father?"

"His hair changes color."

"Oh."

"What's that?" he asked, noticing the animal curled up at her side.

"A cat," the nice lady said, not quite trying to hide a smile.

"How come it's not glowing? Or green? Does it change size or shape? Can it talk?"

"My, you are full of questions," the lady said, closing her book and standing up. "What is your name, little boy?"

Yuki paused. Should he give his real name or the Terran one? Perhaps... "Jack Fenton," he said, choosing the latter. "Do you know the Vampire?"

"We're acquainted, after a fashion, Jack," the lady said. "You can call me Sparrow Wilson."

* * *

 **Crystal Millennium, Crystal Edo, Royal Palace**

* * *

"Is Yuki coming today, Oji Phantom?"

"No, Sere-chan, he is running errands for his grandfather," the King of the Reflection said, ruffling his niece's cotton candy pink hair. "Momo and Esther are here with me today, and I believe they were interested in seeing the gardens. Think you can entertain them while I speak with your parents?"

"Hai!" Chibiusa exclaimed, running off, Luna P bobbing after her.

"What errand, love?" Queen Hotaru asked, wrapping her arms lovingly around her husband.

"Fools quest," he muttered, as she kissed him softly, effectively shutting him up. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Must we do this?"

"All the planets will be aligned, and Amser has promised to be there."

Queen Hotaru frowned at the mention of her youngest sister's name. "Danny-"

Her husband wrapped one arm around her waist, and drew her in for a long, deep, passionate, kiss. "Tara, I have no feelings for her. Your father wants Danielle revived so that Charon may not be lost to the Sol Kingdom," he explained, when they broke apart for air.

"How is he going to do that?"

"A bit of time travel involving our son, and a bit of DNA which he stole from me and Amser on one of the many times we visited him when we were young and I was not yet awakened."

"So in effect, she is your and Amser's daughter?"

"Yes, and as such, will displace Lillith as Princess Charon."

"And Chiasa?"

"Is Princess of Mars and Pluto. Rei suggested it, as she and Jadite have no children. That's not official yet, as the Martian Council must still vote on it. They're still nervous about dealing with Aragon."

"It was wise of you to make him an ambassador."

Ganymede's emerald eyes sparkled with laughter. "He was getting in everyone's hair; Vlad suggested it in the last Council meeting."

Hotaru shook her head. "Ghosts," she sighed. "Whatever am I going to do with you, Ganymede?"

His emerald eyes turned a darker shade. "I happen to know there is an empty chamber on the floor below us," he whispered in her ear.

She shuddered at his cool breath. "How do you know this?"

"A little bird told me," he murmured softly, winking at Drops over her head. The shade took the form of a rooster and crowed in triumph. Thankfully, Saturn-hime could not hear him.

Ganymede chuckled, phasing them through the floor.

* * *

 **Present Day, Amity Park, Wisconsin**

* * *

"Hey, Jack, I'm going to go use the bathroom. The game room is over in that doorway, third from the left. I hope you like Doom," Sparrow said.

"Won't the Vampire object?" Yuki asked her concerned.

"No," Sparrow said. "I break in here all the time."

"Okay," Yuki said, shrugging his shoulders. "Humans are weird."

"Part of being human. Be back in a few."

As soon as Sparrow was gone, Yuki activated his intangibility, phasing through the floor down to the lab several stories below. The Vampire was staring at a computer monitor showing the vitals of several clones of his dad.

Edging his way slowly over to one of the pods, he pulled out a softly glowing syringe filled with a light pink liquid. Turning his hand visible, he quickly plunged it into the clear gel in which the figure floated.

"Who's there?!" Vlad exclaimed, a warm mist flowing out his nose. _Cheese logs! I thought I told Skulker..._

Yuki freaked, and fled back upstairs to the game room. His heart beat rapidly.

"Jack?" Sparrow asked, coming back in. "What's wrong? You look like you've been running a marathon."

"Just excited," Yuki said, crossing his middle and index finger behind his back. "So what's Doom?"

"It's an online computer game."

"Sparrow, what's a computer?"

* * *

 **Crystal Millennium, Crystal Edo, Royal Palace**

* * *

"Break it up you, lovebirds," the blonde love goddess said. She sniffed, then grinned. "I know what you've been up to!" she sang.

"Stow it, Vaynoos-hime," Ganymede grumbled good-naturedly. "And that's not my hip."

"I know," she said, humming to herself as she waltzed into the planetary conference room.

"Copped a feel?"

"When doesn't she?"

"I am going to have a long talk with Kunzite-kun."

"Be my guest. Don't forget your staff."

"An excellent illustration, my love."

* * *

"Hey, Jiji! Guess what?" Yuki shouted, emerging from the past into the present.

"What?" Clockwork deadpanned, without looking up at his grandson as he wound one of the grand antinque clocks.

"I'm Doomed!"

"You will be if your parents catch you in that get up. Go wash, and get to the Terran palace. You're going to be late."

"Uh, Jiji?"

"Where do I put her?"

"You can put her in your room for now, but do try not to let Walker know. I don't need to play peacemaker between him and your father again."

"Thanks, Jiji."

"Arigato, Yuki."

* * *

 **Crystal Millennium, Crystal Edo, Royal Palace**

* * *

 _What is it with closets?_

The compromising situation in which a maid found the Prince of Mars and the Queen of Pluto was entertaining gossip to say the least among the palace servants.

 _Had to be the teen boy and substitute teacher fantasy!_

Ganymede, in ghost form, his snow-white locks looking like they were going to burst into flames at any moment, sat in the hot seat across the desk from his older brother, who stared back at him, chin resting on his folded hands.

"Ganymede," he began.

"She started it," he blurted out. "She's too damn hot in that get up. Surely, you and Sere have indulged in a few fantasies of your own?"

The Terran King blushed. "Ganymede, that's beyond the point!"

"When was the last time you threw everything off your desk and gave into your passion here in your study?"

"Ganymede!"

"Or better yet-"

"GANYMEDE,WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR A MINUTE?!"

* * *

"Why's Unending yelling at Daddy?" Momo asked Shinju as they were reading mangas King Endymion deliberately hid from Neo-Queen Serenity, who, of course, knew where the secret stash was and told them where to find them in the outer library ringing Endymion's study. The nook they were hidden in offered a clear view of the door, and a low row of shelves afforded them a bit of privacy.

"Daddy and Mama got caught playing school," Shinju said, sighing. "Read your book."

"Was Daddy the teacher this time?"

"Momo, not that type of school. Honestly, you need to quit reading those trashy American magazines Hoshi collects."

* * *

 **Present Day, Amity Park, Fenton Works**

* * *

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

"I'm coming already. Darn kids!" his grandfather grumbled, yanking open the door to see a surprised Yuki with a cat carrier tucked under one arm.

"Can I keep her here?" the boy asked.

"Um, well, you see..."

"Come on, Grandpa Jack, she's a normal Terran cat, and Jiji said I had to keep her in my room, but Otousan said he'd give Skulker permission to use me for 'target practice' if I brought any more animals home."

"Yuki," Jack felt his right eye twitch. That had been almost the same thing he'd said to Danny at this boy's same age. "How old are you again?"

"Ten. I'll be eleven soon."

"Fine. Maddie, Jazz and Danny do not see you, and you do not use any inherited ghost powers," Jack ordered.

"Thanks, Grandpa Jack!" Yuki exclaimed lasping into Saturnian-laced Lunarian-his native tongue.

"English, child."

"Gomen nasai, Grandpa Jack!"

"Yuki."

"Grandpa Jack, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Where's the Ecto Dejecto?"

"How'd you know I have...?"

"Jiji. He sent me to add this ingredient to it," Yuki explained, holding up a vial containing red serum with tiny green flecks floating in. He says it stops ghosts from melting."

"He used a lot of complicated words, then explained it again in simple terms?" Jack suggested.

"Yeah," Yuki scratched the back of neck in a Danny-like gesture. "Oceana Mercury-hime is like that too."

"Who?"

"The Princess of Mercury. Jiji says she's coming to spend the growth and harvest moons on Saturn and in the Reflection with me, and I'm supposed to spend the birth and sleep seasons with her on Mercury."

Jack blinked in confusion down at the boy, then latched on to the previous thread of conversation. "Ecto Dejecto?"

"Hai," Yuki smiled up at him, violet eyes blinking in the sudden light as Jack switched on a lamp.

"Lab's this way. You can put the animal in the kitchen for now."

"Arigato, Grandpa Jack."


	5. Danielle

Five Short Pages

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this has been a long time in coming. Thanks for having patience. Next chapter will be the Cleansing. The **Naru's Diary** trilogy ties into this and the next chapter.

* * *

 **Danielle**

* * *

 **The Reflection, Crystal Tokyo Era, Early Fall**

"Daddy, when is Danielle going to wake up?"

"Soon, Momo."

The voices were coming clearer now with every passing moment. At first, it had been like she was underwater, then in boxed up room, and now clear as crystal. She curled up and turned over, only to have a strong set of hands gently turn her back to the former position.

 _"Are you absolutely sure, you're alright?" Valerie asked him._

 _"No," he answered, sighing. "Skulker wants me to rally the ghosts to play hide and seek, and I think that's ridiculous."_

 _"Among other things," Dani pointed out._

 _"Yes," he admitted. Touching his forehead, he said, "Since this morning, I can feel the entire realm of ghosts in my thoughts. There are things I must do, and some of which I don't want to, but must be."_

 _Looking sadly at both girls, he continued, "And you will both hate me for it."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

Dani's mind winced as she replayed both scenes in her head.

 _King Ganymede stopped in front of Valerie and Dani. Everyone began moving aside sensing something about to happen._

 _"Danny, I'm happy for you. Do you think I can come live with you in the Ghost Zone ?" Dani asked him cheerily._

 _He looked at her coldly. "You are not a true child of the Reflection. I do not know you." With those words, Dani screamed..._

Dani's light blue eyes snapped, and she tried to sit up in bed, but a strong hand gently pushed her back down. "Not too fast, Dani," the male speaker said. "Let me help you."

Opening her eyes her vision was swam a bit and out of focus. She felt the bed shift slightly so she was now reclining upright. Very softly, she felt two fingers wipe the tears from her eyes. She focused on the pale hand in front of her face. Following them, she looked upwards into twin icy pools that mirrored her own, framed by wild, lavender-streaked ebony hair-a single lock was braided and interwoven with tiny hematite beads.

"D-d-d-danny?" she stuttered, voice hoarse from nonuse, as she tried to get away from her murderer.

Danny, older now, turned to the little girl peeking over the side of the bed at them. She was beautiful in a cherubic way with curly green hair held in pigtail buns. "Monica, please go get Yuki. He's closer than Mercury-hime or Tara-sama."

"Can't."

"Why not, Momo?"

"He's Travelling again."

Her father frowned. "There's something you're not telling me. Travelling when?"

"Don't you mean where, Danny?"

The five years old girl whirled on her. "Otou-san's name is not Danny. It's Ganymede. He's your daddy too, ya know. Yuki told me so."

"No, we're 'cousins'," Danielle replied. Glancing out of the corner of her eye at the older bemused version of Danny, who just shook his head. "Uh, kind of."

"We'll get into that later," Ganymede said. "Momo-chan, listen to me carefully. Go find Hoshi. Usually she knows Chiasa can be found at this time of day. Avoid your mother at all costs, and get your brother home. I really don't like you kids Travelling so much."

"Hai," Momo said, vanishing in a puff of pink smoke.

"Whoa," Danielle muttered. "She can teleport?"

"Whoa, indeed," the King of All Ghosts murmured to himself. _What other secrets are these children of Time hiding from me?_ He turned a chair round and straddled it facing her. Folding his arms, his rested his chin on them and leaned forward.

"How about we talk?" he asked, letting her know this was not a suggestion.

" 'Kay..." She was royally scared of him, but not sure how to handle the situation. Staying calm was her best choice at this point.

 _Seriously, where can they be? Umino hasn't seen them, and it's my turn to watch over the Lost Ones. Rei-san's grandfather's casket has a long jagged crack, several people from America are sporting multiple spider-cracks, and..._

 _Not going to finish the thought. He is the Endymion-sama little brother, after all, and can do whatever he wants. I'm not waiting._

 _Signed by my hand on the Day of the Sun,_

 _Osaka Naru_

After ten minutes of staring at each other, a wisp of blue mist curled out of Ganymede's mouth. He cleared his throat before turning around. He smiled, as the door opened to reveal two women-one human with short aqua hair and the other his Arabian Aphrodite.

"Mercury-hime, you know it is highly "discouraged"," he used air-quotes to emphasize Walker's words. "What brings you and Desiree here?"

"To check on Styx-hime," the aqua-haired woman replied, straightening her lab coat and looking down at her flipchart. "I know you're still upset about the loss of Charon, Ganymede-san..."

"Stow, Mizuno-san," the King of All Ghosts growled. "So Amser won this round. Her oldest daughter will remain Charon-hime. It's up to Setsuna to juggle the Undeworld Council. We don't know if any of our other daughters will inherit the rest of Pluto's moons."

"Shinju would be perfect as Hydra-hime," Desiree murmured. "It would at least get the menagerie out of the Eastern Wing and less ringing of mine ears from Esther."

"Delilah," Ganymede corrected.

"Our daughter by whatever name she is called," Desiree shot back at him, much to the amusement of the other two occupants. She tossed her long dark hair back and looked at him through long sooty lashes. "Love, you should go and find the Time Master. Lord Chronos has requested your presence."

"Meanwhile, we'll give Rina a crash course on the last 1,000 years and who's who," Ami added.

"Rina?" Danielle asked, a bit confused. "Who is she?"

"Chiba Rina, Styx-hime, is you," Miss Ami said, smiling. "Welcome to Crystal Tokyo, Princess."

"W-w-what?" Danielle looked at all three adults in shock. "I'm really confused. First, there was that girl who disappeared in pink smoke to said Danny was my father, when really I'm a female clone Vlad made in a 'failed' attempt to get a half-ghost son. Second, Danny called me an abomination and murdered me on his wedding day, and now, you're freaking telling me, I'm a thousand years in the future and...and..."

"You'll be spending the night with me in the guest rooms before tomorrow's Cleansing," Danny told her. "A lot has happened, and perhaps Desiree can explain the 'family situation' while I go and see what your Ojii-sama wants." He stood up and bowed to the other women.

"Ladies, I leave my daughter in your hands." He teleported away.

"Hope he focused correctly," she murmured. "Last place he wants to end up is..."

"Desiree!" an angry fiery-cherry blossomed hue Danny reappeared, giving her a reproachful look. "I know I gave Gin and Hoshi permission to redecorate, but..."

"Hush, love," his mistress said, kissing him softly. Ganymede's hairy changed to a crimson-hue. He gave her a reproachful look, then vanished again.

"Do I want to know?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Best not," Desiree said. "Now, RIna, let the doctor get your vitals. There is much for you to know, and not much time to get you ready."

"Could you call me 'Dani', please?" the half-ghost girl asked. "It's short for Danielle, my real name."

"I have your name as Ananke Rina, Styx-hime, daughter of Chiba Ganymede and Ananke Amser," the doctor told her. "I understand Japanese may be hard to grasp for you since it was not much studied in your time, but the Reflection, like most royal houses, speak a multitude of languages-English, Japanese, and Lunarian being the most common."

"The ghost language is a dead language," Desiree explained. "As such, it is a universal translator as such, otherwise, you wouldn't have understood anything Mercury-hime or Ganymde had told you. My beloved speaks High-Saturnian Lunarian, which is a sort of flowery version of Lunarian. The purest form is spoken by those who inhabit the White Moon Kingdom, and the Earth royal family."

"But why call me 'Rina'?" Danielle asked confused.

"The Underworld is divided into three kingdoms," a new voice joined them. The speaker was a tall woman with straight dark hair in a bob, dressed in a long-sleeved black dress with diamonds sewn along the collar. Her violet eyes connected with the girl's winter-hued ones.

"Saturn is the Kingdom of Death and Rebirth, Pluto is the Kingdom of Time, and the Underworld's moons are the Kingdom of Fate. The Ghost Zone is the Kingdom of Destiny-the Reflection as it was known during the Silver Millennium."

Desiree bowed to her, and the woman inclined her head in respect. "I am Tomoe Hotaru, Saturn-hime. Rina means 'white jasmine'. Your surname, Ananke, means 'fate' in Greek."

"Hotaru-mama? Desiree-mama?" a ghost girl asked poking her head in the door. "Is Rina awake?"

"Yes, Gin, come on in and meet your sister," Desiree told her.

"Speaking of sisters, how much is Ganymede's memory progressing?" Saturn-hime asked.

"He remembers his father, and still insists on Yuki by that fat oaf's stupid name," the Wishing Ghost told her. "I think he chose Rina's name on pupose; he remembers more than he is telling."

"Probably," Mercury-hime spoke up. "Now, if I can continue my examination, please?"

"Gomen nasai," Hotaru apologized. "Welcome to our family, Rina."

"I still like 'Dani' better," the ghost girl growled.

Gin gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll let the others know. Welcome, Onee-san. Desiree-mama, have you seen Otou-san?"

"Your Ojii-san summoned him a few minutes ago. Probably to retrieve your brother, who went Travelling again, this time without anyone knowing."

"Iie, Mother will not be happy," Gin muttered.

"Neither will your father," Desiree replied. "Now, both of you, out of the room. Sorry, Saturn-hime to pull rank on you, but Ganymede asked only the two of us to be in the room with Rina. It's a bit claustrophobic in here."

"I bow to your wishes, Honored One," Hotaru said, turning and ushering the younger girl out.

"As the Saturn-hime said," Desiree continue the explanation. "Once the Underworld was divided into three kingdoms -Death, Time and Fate, but now there are four kingdoms-counting the Ghost Zone-or the Reflection as it was known in ancient times long past."

Danielle felt a bit woozy. "I wish I could go back to bed and start this day over again."

"So you have wished it and so shall it be," Desiree intoned. Pink smoke surrounded them and then faded away leaving a silent half-ghost asleep on the bed. "Though I can only grant the sleeping part of your wish. Your father limited my powers to change reality, but on everything."

Mercury-hime laughed softly. "From what I read in the histories, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing."

"It was irritating, but for the best," Desiree said, sighing at the memory. "It will be evident when she awakes again, which shouldn't be much longer."

Tucking the girl back into bed, both women headed to the throne room to consult with the Saturn-hime their findings.

 **Twentieth Century, Earth, Amity Park, Early Fall**

Yuki plastered himself against the wall of the building, his violet eyes wide with fear. Behind him, a teenage girl was squealing Phantom will save us. He couldn't henshin just yet, but he couldn't let Skulker get away with this either. This version of the Hunter wasn't the one he learned survival lessons from in the future.

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated like his mother told him to and focused on what he needed. Should he use intangibility, flight or invisibility?

"Dude, how can you stay calm in-"

"Phantom, watch out!" SLAM!

Yuki's eyes snapped opened. Unlike his sisters, he didn't have a ghost form, and could only use one of the three basic ghost powers within a 24 hours time frame. He couldn't henshin yet because he hadn't received his pen from Neo-Queen Serenity, who wanted him to have more control over his gifts-which royally sucked in his opinion.

The impact of the body slammed into the wall next to him threw him foward to his knees. Turning to see who this Phantom person was-a ghost boy about a few years older than him.

"Ghost Boy, I knew you'd save us!" the latina girl behind him cried.

"Is she always like this?" he asked the ghost.

"Complete with shrine in her locker," Phantom replied, snapping open acid-green eyes. "You're taking this calmly compared to most."

"I grew up around ghosts," Yuki said shrugging. "My father is a professional ghost hunter, and my mother is a healer." He extended his hand to help the boy to his feet.

"I'm Danny Phantom," the ghost boy introduced himself.

"Jack Fenton," Yuki said, using the American name his father saddled him with, causing the ghost to inhale sharply. "What?"

"Nothing," Danny said, before turning his attention back to the battle. "Where did Skulker go?" His eyes and senses scanning for the Hunter.

The battle that followed was intense. Yuki finally gave up the struggle and activated his intangibility gift and got the group of teenagers into the building, safely away from the walls. "Can you keep them calm and inside?" he asked the dark-skinned boy and pale girl, who reminded him of the Sol Queen.

"We can try," the boy responded. The girl stared him intensely, before nodding. Yuki smiled and then walked back through the walls.

"I knew it," Sam muttered.

"That he was part ghost? I would have assumed that's why Skulker was attacking him. I don't think he's a halfa like Danny or Vlad though. Nor a created one like Dani," Tucker said. "We'll have to do some more research. Hey, where are you going?"

"To shut Paulina up," was Sam's response. "She's been getting on my nerves since this morning.

Yuki emerged to find himself in a mini war zone amid an intense battle. Skulker was in the act of grabbing Phantom by throat when the area lit up by a noon-day Christmas sun. The rockets on his shoulders were charred and melted, and the wrist blade he'd been holding to the ghost boy's throat was violently jammed in his own.

Phantom took that moment to twist out of Skulker's grasp and quickly flew down to Yuki, as if sensing he needed protection. "You should not have come out here," he stated. "Even if you have ghost powers."

Yuki nodded. "I only have the basic three. The others are safe. I have been a unique background training that can be of help. What about you? How are you?"

Phantom's face was scratched, and there were some serious burns on his back where his jumpsuit was torn.

"He'll be fine. Ghosts have an accelerated healing rate compared to humans. You should remember that from your lessons, Prince of Saturn," an oh-too-familiar voice sternly remarked.

"Otou-san," he groaned, so low, only Phantom heard him. He turned his head. "My father."

Both boys peeked out from the pile of rubble they were hiding behind. Eyes travelling upwards, they were met by the emerald eyes of-SMACK! Phantom collapsed from the force of the blow Chiasa dealt him with her staff.

"Idiot," she told him, before squeezing the life out of him- er- hugging her little brother hard.

Ganymede cleared his throat. "As there is no time to be dealt with this nonsense, and no ripples will occur in the Stream your grandfather assures me, Yuki, you're coming to the Efiji Gardens with Momo, Rina, Chiasa and I. Your mother and I will discuss the consequences of your actions with you later this eveningtide. Momo did invite us to a tea party, and we don't want to disappoint your sister, do we?"

"Dad, I'm too old for a tea party!" Yuki and Chiasa protested in chorus.

"Not as old as I am," he reminded them with a smirk. "I promised Naru and Umino-kun to go with them today, and we are late because of Yuki's poor timing to Travel."

 **The Reflection, Crystal Tokyo Era, Fall**

She opened blue eyes to an unfamiliar room.

"You're awake. Hi, I'm Momo," a little five years old ghost girl exclaimed from the foot of the bed. "Want to have a tea party in a graveyard? We might get to see some dead people wake up!"

"Sure," Rina said sleepily, "Why not?"


End file.
